


October Snacks

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Sewer King two sentence fiction. Frowning, the Sewer King glanced at many snacks on a table.





	October Snacks

I never created Sewer King.

Frowning, the Sewer King glanced at many snacks on a table. Treats weren't sweets when his pet alligators were gone.

THE END


End file.
